Changes
by lovedeath325
Summary: This is the story of how a few punk rock friends come together to beat high school and life challenges. I know it sounds stupid but it's really funny. I do NOT own INUYASHA or any other Inuyasha characters!
1. Presenting: Kagome!

I slowly opened my eyes. The light from the window was so bright. I glanced over to the clock. SHIT! It was already 6:45! I rushed out of bed. I had 45 minutes to get ready and then go to school. I ran to the shower. I dove into the shower and got out in ten minutes flat. I dried off and then I did my hair. I looked at my watch. DAMN! I had twenty-five minutes left! Quickly I put on my makeup then I ran into the kitchen. Grabbing a pop-tart I got my backpack and then made a dash for my car.

My car was a 15th birthday present from my parents. It was a dark purple convertible with red decals. I loved it, it was my baby. Now I had fifteen minutes to drive to school, that was good enough. As I was speeding down route 64 I realized that today was the day Inuyasha was coming back. I hadn't seen him since 8th grade. He should be surprised. I've changed a lot in three years (I'm 16 now).

I pulled up to the school while honking to my best friend, Sango (Song for short). She looked up and waved. I got out and ran to her. She's been my friend since 7th grade when we met. Okay, she's my best friend. She had _also_ changed a lot.

Both Song and I had always been in a style median. Never too bold, never too quiet, except when we had to be. But when we hit high school we made a style choice. We went punk. Not your everyday 'I hate the world' punks, but two teenage girls who were hyper 24/6. Sundays are lazy days. I'm more of what you would call a hard-rock punk. This beautiful morning I'm wearing black pants with buckles and chains all over them, a red shirt that says 'Preps must die….'in black lettering. I am also wearing skater shoes and wristbands with band logos on them. Last night I dyed my hair black with red and blue streaks. Song is a little bit more wild with her style. Today she was wearing a black skirt that ended a little bit above her knee (school code prevents it from going higher), black fishnet stockings, black combat boots, a bloody red shirt that had a black skull and crossbones on it, and she was wearing a ton of jewelry as always. She had also dyed her hair red and it was up in a ponytail. I'm carrying my guitar case because we have band practice after school.

Yes, Song, Rin (my other BFF), and I are in a band. We call ourselves "The PO Bitches." We love music, especially hard rock. My personal favorite band is Disturbed. I really like their song 'Down With the Sickness'. In our band I play lead guitar, Song plays the drums, and Rin plays bass. We all sing so nobody's head gets too big. We usually practice on weekday and after school on Fridays and guess what? Today's Friday!

I went to first hour, my favorite subject of the day. Japanese! This year I have my ideal class schedule. I looked around at the people that had shared the wee morning hours with me for the last couple months. But I saw a new yet old face. It was Inuyasha. Since class hadn't started yet I jumped and yelled, "Inuyasha Kuri Inutaisho you better get your but over here!" He looked up startled and walked over to me and asked, "Is that you Kagome?" "You betcha'!" "I see we've both changed quite a bit," he said. I looked him up and down. OH MY GOD! He was a…a…a…a PREP! "You're a prep?" I screamed out loud. Immediately I said, "Screw school, we're gonna mess you up to match the rest of us."


	2. Going GothPunk!

Hey peoples! I hope you liked the last chapter. This chapter's gonna be quite a bit longer...I hope. Anyways, here it goes!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

_Recap: "Is that you Kagome?" "You betcha'!" "I see we've both changed quite a bit," he said. I looked him up and down. OH MY GOD! He was a...a...a...PREP! "You're a prep?" I screamed out loud. Immediately I said, "Screw school, we're gonna mess you up to match the rest of us."_

Chapter 2: Going Goth/Punk!

As I was dragging, I mean walking Inuyasha down the hall I pulled out my cell and put Song and Rin on three-way. They both answered. "Hey guys we have an e-m-e-r-g-e-n-c-y. I'll meet you out back. We're skipping school!" I screamed before they could respond. While we were waiting for those two slow-pokes I pulled out my guitar and started to play a tune. Of course, it _would've_ sounded better if we were at my house and had it plugged into an amp. But, electric guitars, amp or no amp, were still awesome. Inuyasha came up and asked, "You learning how to play?" I looked at him like he was crazy and said, "No, I just don't have my beautiful amp here so it sounds sucky." "Oh, are you in a band and just didn't tell me?" he asked. "Yes, actually, I am in a band with Song and Rin," I said. "Who!" he asked with alarm. "Sango and Rin," I said talking like I was speaking to a three year old. God, had he changed.

Song and Rin finally walked out of the school. Thank Kami! We all decided to take Rin's car. It was a totally pimped out SUV. Plus, it would fit all of us because the rest of us drove convertibles or a VMW (I know ewww but it's Inuyasha's). We drove over to Song's house. Of course, we weren't, at all, never were driving at 90 miles per hour. Song's brother just went off to college and he was about Inuyasha's size so we just stole, I mean borrowed, some of his clothes for Inuyasha.

We picked out a big pair of pants with buckles and pockets all over 'em, a shirt that said 'Watch my hands…wink, wink…' (Song's brother was a pervert), and a pair of skater shoes. His clothes looked pretty hot. Next was his hair. We knew he was sensitive(the smallest violin is playing for him) about his hair so we had him put on glasses that he couldn't see through. Next we dyed his hair green with black streaks and tips. For the finale we put half his hair into a Mohawk and the other half was left lying flat. We took off the glasses but we told him to keep his eyes closed because we were gonna put some make-up on him. He kidn of flinched at the word ut otherwise didn't react. We put black lipstick on him and black eyeliner. He looks reeeeeeally hot when he's goth. Maybe he could join our band, depends if he can play anything like guitar. "Okay, on three open your eyes Inuyasha." "One…two…THREE!" With that he popped his eyes open and he just looked stunned. Then for some reason he jumped up and hugged each of us (personally I thought he hugged me longer but that's just because hugs make me uncomfortable).

After that whole ordeal we went out to eat for lunch. We decided to go to an underground club that not many people knew about. We knew that no one would really be there except for the staff. But before we left Rin changed outfits because her mom had made her put on 'nice' clothes today for school. She ended up putting on a black skirt that ended mid-thigh(no school remember?), a black T-shirt that said 'You probably hate so I thought you should know something…the feeling's mutual' with a fishnet shirt underneath, and she had on black and red KSwiss shoes. Song helped her dye her hair blue with black streaks. Then we were out the door.

The name of the club was Fallen Angels. It had a great night life. We walked in, as we had guess, it was pretty deserted. We went to the bar and sat down. A guy that looked pretty bored walked up. I automatically started laughing. Everyone looked at like I was crazy (not that I'm not). I stopped and said, "Sorry guys, it's just that that's my brother!" They all gave that 0o look.

Then a couple minutes after we had ordered what we wanted my cell phone rang. It was Joey, my boyfriend. "Hey Suga', what's up?" he asked. I mouthed to everyone it was Joey. Inuyasha gave a 'what' look but I just ignored him. "Nothing much babe," I answered. Then for some reason Song grabbed my phone and told him I'd call him back. I gave her a weird look and she just motioned to the now unconscious Inuyasha on the floor.


	3. Sleepover and trouble

Okay so I know I haven't written in forever. But you can't blame me...I am only a freshmen in high school. Anyways, I would like to thank the following people for their reviews on my story so far:

blacksugar2023

Psycho-Miko22

Kikyo Hater 01

By the way, I do not own Inuyasha, Hot Topic, or Spencer's in any way shape or form.

On to the story...

Chapter 3: SLEEPOVER!

Recap:

_Then a couple minutes after we had ordered what we wanted my cell phone rang. It was Joey, my boyfriend. "Hey Suga', what's up?" he asked. I mouthed to everyone it was Joey. Inuyasha gave a 'what' look but I just ignored him. "Nothing much babe," I answered. Then for some reason Song grabbed my phone and told him I'd call him back. I gave her a weird look and she just motioned to the now unconscious Inuyasha on the floor._

I, without thinking, threw my glass of water on him. He immediately woke up. Then his face turned bright red, he stood up, and grabbed my cell. I tried to object but he didn't seem to care. He looked up Joey's number and look kind of mad. I just grabbed my phone and walked out of the club. Outside on a bench I wondered what the hell got into him. "I wonder if he knows Joey from somewhere?" I wondered out loud. "Well, as a matter of fact I do." It was Inuyasha. He came and sat down next to me. "He's not a good person Kagome." "And just why is that?" I asked. "Because...because I saw him dealing drugs and crap like that." "So?!" I had known this for awhile so it wasn't a surprise. Even I smoke and drank for kami's sake. "So! So!, this is somebody that's a dirtbag, people who do stuff like that are scum!" I slapped him. He had no right to say that, no right at all. "Well, then I guess I'm scum!" I retorted back to him. I ran inside and asked for them to drive me home right away.

On the way to drop off Inuyasha, the whole car was silent. Sango and I sat in the back, Inuyasha sat in the middle, and Rin drove. After we dropped him off Rin started driving towards town. Rin said I needed shopping therapy and Sango shook her head in agreement. But Rin went to a different mall and when we got inside I realized why. It was filled with stores like Hot Topic and Spencer's. I almost fainted out of shock and happiness. If you haven't noticed my moods change very rapidly. We headed straight to the arcade. We all needed to take out our stress on something. So, of course, we chose DDR (personally, I think it's the BEST game ever). I felt so sorry for the DDR machine when we were done. It looked like it was about to explode from how fast we had been going. Then we decided to go to Spencer's for a good laugh. We found some good stuff like stickers, horoscopes, and jewelry. All of which were hilarious in one way or another. Then we headed off to Hot Topic (what? you thought we'd go somewhere like JC Penny's?). Now THAT store was fun since at this mall it was huge. Plus, I had a ton of money from my inheritance (from my old, great-aunt, twice removed and lived in Bovaria?...he...he..) that I got once a month. So that was absolutely fantastic.

After shopping therapy we went back to my place for a...guess what?! SLEEPOVER! by the way, if you're wondering, I live by myself in an apartment. My parents were just too constricting, but they still help me out every so often (remember my car?) Back to the Sleepover At my place we ended up ordering chinese food from Mu-Ju's Chinese Buffet down the street for dinner. When we finished that, we talked, yes, TALKED, you know...GIRL TALK. We talked for about two hours. After that we got in our pj's. Rin's pj's consisted of a dark purple tank top with black lace trim along with a pair of black shorts with dark purple lace trim. Sango had on a hot pink top with black lace trim along with black shorts with hot pink lace trim. My pj's had a black top with red lace trim with red shorts with black lace trim. (AN: Yes, they match...I don't have a very big imagination) We all agreed to watch a horror film so we ended up watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre. At the end we were all huddled in a little ball together in the middle of the couch. After that whole experience we decided to go to bed to get our minds off the movie. Both Sango and Rin fell asleep before me. As I was dozing off to la-la-land I heard Sango mumble somethign along the lines of 'mmhmm...yes, Happy Bunny, I agree'. I also heard Rin mumble something like 'thank god...thank the lord we ain't in Texas'. I drifted off to sleep because I was too exhausted to realize how hilarious this was.

When I woke up the next mornign I remembered what happened the night before and burst out laughing. During my giggle fit I woke-up Sango and Rin. They both hated being woken up so, of course, they each threw a pillow at me. That in turn started a pillow fight! After that wake-up session we decided to have lunch because we had slept in untill 11 o'clock.

Today Sango was wearing a pleated, red skirt, black flats,and a black shirt that said 'I'm pissed and I'll kill if I want to' in red lettering. Rin was wearing a dark purple T-shirt with a heartagram on it, a pair of bondage pants, and black Nike shoes. She was also wearing a dog choker with spikes on it. I was wearing a slate gray skirt that went down to my knees, a black corset shirt, ankle-high boots, and fishnet stockings.

We decided to go to Double Take. It was an old run-down club on the east side of town. All of our friends always go to old, run-down or not very popular clubs because then we don't grab as much attention. Double Take was a great place to get food because they made Chinese and Japanese food. It was the best.

When we got there, there were probably only two or three people in the club. But one of those people was at the bar and another was a waitress. We sat down in a corner table/booth. Once we sat down adn got used to the lighting Rin all of a sudden looked really alarmed. She nudged Sango and pointed to another part of the room. In result, Sango spit out her soda that she had been drinking. "What the hell is over there?! I asked as I turned around to see. Oh my kami! Inuyasha was sitting at a table a couple feet away.

As I got up to ask what the fuck he was doing here, I noticed that he was beat up, really bad. In fact it looked like he could barely lift his arm. This caused me to run over to him. I sat down across from him. He didn't even react to me whatsoever. "Hey Inuyasha," I said quietly and cautiously. He lifted his head in response. He had a black eye, a cut across his cheek, and what looked to be a broken nose. By now Sango and Rin had come over but they were staring silently. "Who in their right mind would do this to you Inuyasha?" I asked. At that question his eyes flared and he spoke one word-"Joey." I jumped and asked, "What, why, when?" He said he could explain and he did.

Apparentally, Inuyasha knew more about Joey than he had let on. Inuyasha claims that he had been following Joeys' crime spree trail for a few years. That's why he had moved away. Actually it was hsi paretns who were following Joey. But Inuyasha hear all the information. This was the main reason he had come back, one, because his parents were hot on Joeys' trail, and two, because he knew I was in danger because I was Joey's girlfriend. But since they had gotten to town Joey had disappeared. Evidentally Joey had found out that Inuyasha was hanging out with me and didn't like it, at all. Inuyasha had been walking to his house after we hasd dropped him off and Joey and his gang (The Fire Rats) had jumped him our of nowhere. They had bats, knives,a nd even guns. But they didn't resort to guns usually. They like fist to fist fights. They had grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him into an alley. He claimed one of the guys hit him over the head with a bat and he was out. When he woke up he was still in the alley. After he managed to get up he came here to be safe.

"That bastard," I whispered under my breath. How dare he go after my friend! I looked at Rin and Sango and they looked more pissed off than I had ever seen them. "The first thing we need to do is get you cleaned up," Sango said through still clenched teeth. "We can bring you over to my apartment if you want?" I offered. "Sure, that would be fine." Inuyasha said.


	4. Healing Arguments

Okay, I know I never update...I'm sorry!!!

Thanks to the following reviewer!!

Sasuke luver 01

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else I mention in my story.

_Recap:_

_How dare he go after my friend. I looked at Rin and Sango and they looked more pissed off than I had ever seen them. _

**Chapter 4: Healing Arguments**

We paid for our food and then left. When we got to my apartment we helped Inuyasha onto the couch. Rin went and got bandages and antibacterial cream from the bathroom while Sango went to get some water and something for everyone to eat, since we didn't finish our meals at the club. When Rin got back I took the antibacterial cream and had Inuyasha point out the cuts and bruises. He moved his sleeve every so often to show me. The same outfit that had looked so clean two days ago was now covered in scratches, dirt, and blood. After I had cleaned all the cuts I bandaged them. Even some of his hair was missing where they had cut it off. Sango came in the room with water, PBJ sandwiches, and some aspirin for Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the aspirin with water and then fell asleep.

It was now about 7 o'clock. Wow, it had been 7 hours since Inuyasha told us his story. Rin had gone home because her parents might be worried. Sango had gone home too because tomorrow her brother was coming home for spring break. She had told me to call her if I need to talk. I wouldn't because I wanted her to have a good time with her brother because they rarely got to see each other. I also didn't want to call Rin since she probably had enough problems, with the fact that she was home late and she wasn't wearing what parents wanted her to. So, I was basically, all alone, here, with a zonked out Inuyasha.

I watched T.V. until midnight and then I went to bed out of sheer boredom. The next morning I got out of bed, then realized it was Monday. The clock said it was 7:15 AM. Great! Just fantastic!

"Why am I always late?!" I screamed to no one in particular.

"Well, probably because you love to sleep," said someone from behind the front door. But, I knew who it was.

"Just a minute!" I yelled. I could take a shower later. I put on a black, knee-length skirt, black flip-flops, a red tank top, and a black sweatshirt. I opened the door as I was putting my hair up into a ponytail.

"Hey Joey."

"Hey baby," he said while leaning into kiss me but I pushed him away.

"You know Joey, people are looking for you," I said quietly hoping not to make him mad but it didn't work.

"And what do you care, huh, I bet you don't even know why they're looking for me!?" he yelled while turning around and punching a hole in my wall. I knew I had to let him do that or else his anger might be directed at me. Which was one thing I didn't want right now. So, by the time he was done yelling and throwing things Inuyasha had woken up. During the night sometime he must've found the guest bedroom and fallen asleep in there.

When Inuyasha came in the room he saw Joey and what Joey did and looked pretty pissed off. He also didn't look any happier when he saw me standing there in the middle of it all.

But me being scared didn't last long when I saw Joey turn around and look at me then at Inuyasha. Now I was terrified. His eyes narrowed on me. He grabbed me by the wrist and threw me into a wall. He must've made the assumption that I was cheating on him with Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to help me but he had a limp. Joey was about to knee me in the stomach but I blocked it and instead hit him in the balls with a chair from the kitchen. That gave me a chance to stand up. I ran over and opened the door. I grabbed Joey under the shoulders and dragged him practically out onto the road with Inuyasha's help. Apparentally squishing a scrotum does a lot of damage.

"We're through!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut.

"Good job," Inuyasha said with a smile as I turned around.

"Why did he get so mad in the first place?"

"I told him people were looking for him," I said while still trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, ok, well we only have ten minutes to get to school, let's go," Inuyasha exclaimed. I had no idea why he like school, especially this one.


End file.
